Talk:Earth-616
Do you realize you're using a DC image for a Marvel universe categorization? ;) DC uses New Earth.... --Cadden Blackthorne 00:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Earth-616? I just thought of this, wouldn't it make more sense to make WoH it's own universe instead of trying to wedge it into the main Marvel one? We could give ours a number not already designated to an existing Earth in the multiverse, that way we can do whatever we want and not mess with continuity. --Halomek 05:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *No because we are all ready doing what we want. Its the future. We aren't messing with any continuity and characters are all ready established. Its just like the MBT taking place so long after the Battle of Endor. We don't need to change anything.--Cazzik 05:30, 26 February 2009 (UTC) **Though we do have to account for the end game of our Earth-616 where Batman unites the world under his banner and rules with an iron fist and merciful heart. A benevolent ruler loved by all, he will erase things known as war, strife, pain and suffering from the hearts and minds of his subjects. What? Stop looking at me like that. You know it to be true.--Mir 06:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ***How can one be considered a benevolent ruler when they rule with an "iron fist"? --Pryde2000 06:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ****What I'm saying is that there's a difference between Star Wars and the Multiverse. In Star Wars, there's only one Star Wars galaxy; with Marvel and DC there's a multitude of different existences, with many of them very similar to the main ones. Would it really be so bad if we named ours Earth-364 (or something to that effect)? One reason this has kind of stuck with me is that it would explain better why we're getting Batman and Superman, and all these other DC supers in the main Marvel universe. Sure, there's been crossovers, but they've never been thought of as being established parts of Earth-616 like they apparently are here. --Halomek 06:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *****We don't need to explain why they are combined. This isn't the Marvel universe and we are just throwing in some DC stuff for fun. It is a combo of both. The only reason I decided to go with Earth-616 (the Marvel way of identifying different dimensions) is because its easier then calling it New Earth (the DC version of the same thing). We don't need to rename anything. This stuff has been up and those of us rping on the WOH forum all ready recognize it. And Mir........your delusional man. I say that with nothing but love, of course. --Cazzik 07:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ****** If you guys want to change anything, I'm fine with that. Very easily Pryde. He rules with an iron fist against those who would hurt people, but he is merciful and benevolent. And Cazzik, you're just pissed that Extremis ain't working no more and that Normie Obsorn got your boy Stark in the chokehold waiting for the three count.--Mir 11:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ******* *shrugs* If no one cares, I'll leave the issue alone. I will maintain that renaming it would change nothing that's happened already. It would, however, open up more possibilities. If we picked a different number Earth for WoH (one Marvel hasn't already laid claim to), then that would leave open a potential Multiverse story where WoH characters cross over into the real Earth-616, or vice/versa... --Halomek 02:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *What the hell. Lets just do it, Halo. I'll work with you on it. It would make sense because then we can lay out exactly whats happened. For instance, in our reality the House of M, Civil War, World War Hulk, and Dark Reign never occurred. The Chrell Invasion happened before any of that stuff. And we can lay out changes that would happen during a combining of the two universes, such as Namor and Aquaman of Atlantis. In this reality Namor was never King, only an Atlantean Prince. Aquaman was King. Stuff like that. I'll help you. Please pick an easy number to remember though. :) --Cazzik 03:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) **Earth-212013114 ;)--Mir 04:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ***If you're serious, I'd suggest that we should make this an OOC topic on the board and get other people's input too (and stop us from cluttering up the talk page :P). I wouldn't presume to give you guys the number, since you've done a heck of a lot more in WoH than I have, but I can think of a few suggestions. We could see what "WOH" comes out to numerically (A=1, B=2, that kind of thing), or perhaps we could simply name ours one higher than the Amalgam Universe (which combined Marvel and DC supers into new versions (Batman and Wolverine became Dark Claw, for example)). Amalgam is Earth-692, so we could be Earth-693. --Halomek 04:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ****Or even SWE turned into numbers. ;)--Mir 05:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *****I'm not going to put it on the boards. I'll just take care of it. I'm going to write a summary for Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Amalgam Universe, and our own. It'll be finished shortly.--Cazzik 05:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC)